Juliet Phantom Teen Trouble
by i-like-writing-stories
Summary: based 20 yrs in future..This is a story of when Danny and Sam's daughter figures out she has ghost powers, she does not tell anyone but her brother. Danny gave up being Danny phantom after Juliet was born... please tell me what you think after you read DISCONTINUED


You thought the story was over….when it really just began….The rotten teenage years... For girls looks, their period, boys, and keeping a figure... For boys, Looks and puberty... And for some there are having to deal with ghost powers? This is my story on Danny phantom/Fenton and Sam's oldest daughter, Juliet, and the challenges she faces growing up as a teenager with ghost powers that her family does not know about even with her dad going the same thing! And where does this leave the rest of the Fenton children? Will they also develop ghost powers?

**Juliet's POV**

It was a normal day for me just like any other going to school at Casper High just where my mom and Dad went! But they never told me any stories of going to school except for a couple like all the kids they knew. But I am getting off track my name is Juliet Madeline Fenton, my parents are Danny and Sam Fenton and the rest of my family is Drake, Benny, and the twins Lilly and Luke. Our Ages? Well I am 14, drake is 12, Benny is 10 and the twins are 3 and my parents are both my dad is older my mom by a couple months but you get the point... And something weird about my family, Luke was born with white hair well not born but oh you get the point again...o_O We were just like any other family or so I thought... It all started on a Sunday but I will start the story on Saturday to make things clearer.

**Chapter 1**

Me and my Mom and my sister Lilly were out shopping for Groceries... When it happened...… out of nowhere a green light came and tried to touch my head, knowing my mother she freaked out and slapped the thing before it had a chance to touch me... My mom started running with her hand wrapped tightly around my wrist when I looked back the green blogged whispered" Join me..." Then went away. As soon as we got home my mom told me to go up stairs because mommy and daddy have something very important to discuss, but I did not go upstairs I sat at the top of the stairs as quiet as I could... I heard...

Sam said to Danny, we need to tell them, or something bad might happen to them if we do not

Danny yelled calmly, they are not ready!

Sam said Danny the ghost tried reaching for her! She needs to know the truth about...

As soon as I was about to figure out what I need to know

Benny comes over to me and very loudly shoats "what are you doing?"

From that my mom and dad looked up at me and my stupid brother... All I could do was give them a faint smile and wave them my dad said "Juliet! Please go to your room and please keep your brother in his!" I only replied with an ok then went off, but before I did anything I called Drake into my room because I had to tell him something.

Drake calmly and sarcastically asked so why am I in your room? He said with a sort of confused and annoyed voice

Juliet answered because mom and dad were saying something important and I plan on finding out what it is!

Drake annoyed he asked, so how does this involve me?

She answered, because they were talking about all of us dad said we were not ready but what were we not ready for?

**Chapter 2**

Juliet looked extremely dramatic... Drake a little creeped out now said "okay... Well I am going to bed! Night! Then he walked out of the room before I could even talk...

After he left I said "good night" with a depressed voice...

During the night I had a weird dream about me and my family and that my mom and dad were hiding something from their past...

I did not make much since to me but It Did make some since though... Considering they never told us what their life was like in high school...

But things got even weirder the next day at school,

Everything was normal until the end of the day... When I and my brother, Drake, were walking home when out of nowhere, Flash showed up and started picking on me and my brother...

Flash: hey up Nerds (flicked drake on the head, drake trying to slap his hand as he did

Drake yelled Hey! Knock it off!

Flash said what are you going to do about it?

Drake said well I hush...umm (drake looks down at his feet)

He smirked and said Just what I thought!

Juliet then butted in, hey stop Picking on my brother! Just because our dad beat up my dad in high school does not mean you can pick on us!

Flash answered, uhh ya it does! My dad even said I could!

Juliet getting very annoyed, uhh FLASH! You spoiled little brat!

Flash yelled, well at since I cannot hit you! I guess I could hit your brother instead!

Juliet getting upset yelled, you stay AWAY FROM HIM! (Pushing Flash away from Drake, she saw that something pink went along with Flash and made him smack into a wall.)

Drake amazed saked, Ohhhh! How did you do that!

Juliet suprized said, I have no idea! Drake said, well let's get out of here before he wakes up!

Juliet nodded in agreement and said, "Best idea you ever had! Let's go!"

Drake and Juliet ran home as fast as they could

Drake said wait Julz (that is what he called her sometimes pronounced Jewels) do you think we should tell mom and dad?

Juliet said I thought about that for a second then said "no, they already have enough trouble on thief hands and do not need anymore..." she said this well looking through the window where her dad was sitting almost falling asleep from all the paper work... She smiled and continued talking and looking back at her brother..." no we keep it our secret..."

Drake said, okay... He said smiling... "But we need to discuss this more tonight..." Juliet nodded in agreement. Then they walked into the house.

"Drake! Juliet! Where on earth have you been!" Shouted Sam frantically

Drake very scared answer stpidly, uhhh... China?

Sam: very funny, know where were you, really?

Juliet: uhh we ran into Flash but we managed to escape

Danny then stood up by the name of Flash... "Uh that little punk again?"

Sam lookke dand danny and yelled "Danny!"

He said"hey! Well dash picked on us! I do not think it is right for his son to pick on our kids!"

She sighed " hmm... Your right... But still"

Danny looked confused at his wife they looked back at his two kids "so how did you get away from him?"

Juliet and Drake, froze then looked at each other kind of nervous

Drake answered again stupidly, um... A bird pooped on his head and we made a break for it...

Drake waited for his dad to yell at him...

But Danny broke out laughing and said "are you serious?

Juliet cut in and said "yep it was so funny but we had to get before he blamed it on us"

Danny still broke out laughing then walked into the kitchen Juliet waited till her dad was out of sight then looked at her brother, "really?" she said nervously, "hey! I did not see you make an effort!" drake yelled back quietly so they would not gain their parents attention... "Come on" Juliet then pulled her brother toward the stairs.

In The Kitchen-Danny and Sam

Hahaha Danny walked in laughing, "did you hear what happened to Flash? Danny asked his wife who was getting dinner ready

"Yes, but did you see the look on Juliet's face as soon as her brother said that." Sam said a little concerned for what was going on.

"No I was too focused on seeing what it must have looked like to see that happen! Then he broke out laughing again. Sam then turned around and looked at her husband sort of annoyed, he looked up them stopped laughing, "I think they know" Sam said in a soothing voice... Danny looked up but how could they know, my dad the only way they could trigger their powers is if they_got really_really_" Sam looked at her husband "Honey, are you okay?" Danny looked down at her " oh no... " he said "what they might know" Danny said sort of scared... "wait how do they trigger their powers?" Sam asked, Danny answer "by getting really mad..." "Wait you do not think they used their powers on Flash on accident do you? Sam asked concerned "maybe they did us should keep a good eye on them just in case." Danny answered well all this is going on Drake and Juliet heard it all because they were sitting on the stairs...again... They looked at each other then kept listening..."Danny you have to tell them…."

Sam... Danny Phantom is gone...

Juliet and Drake almost leaped into the air! Then they both ran quietly into Juliet's room where they were both like at the same time "who is Danny phantom!" Juliet saw her computer hold on maybe there is something on the computer about him! She opens her computer and typed in Danny Phantom.

Drake then said"oh come you really think you are going to-"drake was interrupted when his sister said "found him!" "Well what does it say?" asked drake, Juliet reading out loud...-

"Danny Phantom, ghost kid super hero of Amity Park. Saved millions of this small town and of the world when the world was in jeopardy of being destroyed by the disasteriod? Danny Phantom along with help from Valerie Grey, TUCKER FOLEY, SAM MANSON, AND DANNY FENTON! He disappeared 15 years ago and has not been seen since. Written by- Andrew Black"

Drake said no way!

I know right! Juliet stated

Drake said mom's last name was MANSON!

(knock knock knock) "kids time for bed" Sam said "ok hold on" Sam opened the door and peeked in." What were you doing in here?" Juliet yelled out "ARGUING" and Drake went along with it..."okay" Sam said not convinced "hey umm mom is it ok if I slept in Juliet's room tonight?" drake asked Sam looked surprised " ummm sure" Sam said with a fake smile. As soon as she left Juliet took out her computer and saw some pictures "all of these have some of Mom, Uncle Tucker, and And Aunt Valerie. BUT NOT one has dad" she said to her brother. "Hmmm..." her brother said I am going to Bed he continued...

"Whatever Drake, night..." Juliet said with a light smile.

**CHAPTER 3**

The Next morning, Juliet went down stairs to find the rest of her family already down stairs and eating.

Everyone looked at her with that she said "Morning"

Everyone replied in the same manner

Juliet walked into the kitchen, and TRYED to grab a plate not able to she looked at her hand and screamed! Her hand was gone!

Back at the table, Danny decides to get up and see what to problem was

As soon as he walked in there, Juliet quickly moved her hand behind her back

"It everything okay?" Danny asked

"What? Oh ya! Just saw umm a spider but I killed it! No worries!" Juliet said, nervously

"Ok now get your food and come sit down with the rest of the family" Danny said in a very sweet voice

"ok ok hold on" Juliet replied

With that Danny went a sat back down as soon as he left Juliet took her hand out but it was fine. "Weird" Juliet said to herself grabbing her plate and sitting down.

After breakfast, Juliet dragged her brother up stairs, into her room, and then locked the door.

"What?" drake said

"My hand turned invisible! In the kitchen!" Juliet said yelling at her brother in a quiet manner.

"what how?" drake said "it that why you screamed?" he finished

"Yes! And I have no idea! But I can shoot pink whatever out of my hand so I think his would be no problem but still unexplainable!"

"This is not fair!" drake said "why?" "Why do you get super powers and I don't!

"That is the least of our worries right now" Juliet said with a grin thinking "Sucker!"

"ok well what else do you think you can do?" her brother asks

"How should I know" Juliet answer

"What do most superheroes do?" drake asked thinking

"Umm... They can fly!" Juliet answered

"Well try that!" "but I do not know how" "well maybe just concentrate on flying and maybe it will work?" Drake suggested

"Ok..." Juliet answered then having a concentrated look on her face...

Then she lightly lifted off the ground!

"Ah! Juliet you're doing it!" Drake screamed

"Haha I know!" "Woohoo!" Juliet said in joy!

"Danny was walking by when he heard his two kids screaming in Juliet's room...

"What in the world" he thought then knocked o the door hearing a thump he opened the door to see Juliet on her computer and Drake playing with his DS. "What were you two doing in here?" "Nothing just playing with our technology" Juliet said Drake added "ya you know what that is dad, right?" "ha-ha, very funny... Well keep it down I can here in the hall" Danny said with a serious look.

"Okay, no worries Daddy!" Juliet said with a puppy dog look with that Danny left the room. "They are totally up to something!" He thought to himself... "but what?' this time he said out loud well walking into his bedroom where Sam had already been reading in bed. "But what? Sweetie? She said with a curious concerned look. "uh, I feel like the kids are hiding something from us" Danny started, he looked up and finished " I just do not know what" Sam said" do not worry if they are they will tell us when they are ready she said smiling then went back to reading her book. "your right, wel better get ready for work." Danny said

**CHAPTER 4**

Juliet and Drake were walking to school when Jamie and Taylor Foley came running up to them. "Hey Guys!" Jamie and Taylor said at the same time(and just we are clear Valerie+ Tucker= Taylor who is 14 and Jamie who is a girl and is 12 and skipped a couple of grade because of her extreme book smarts .) "hey Taylor and Jamie!" Drake and Juliet said" so is guys is your dad going to become the new English teacher?" Jamie asked "he might, he really wants too which just makes things worse….for us" Drake answered "well that will be cool if he does you know" Taylor said with a small grin trying to cheer them up "-sigh- I just wish they would tell us about their past a bit more you know…." Juliet stated well looking down at her feet…all of them went "ya" "well we better get to class before we are late again… " Taylor said as they all separated, Juliet ran into Danni Brown( Daniella Brown daughter of Paulina and Chris Brown along with her brother Mark who is in elementary school as a 4th grader, she was pretty and popular and took after her mom oh and rich her dad owned over 100 fast food businesses) " Watch where you are going , Loser! Danni said staring at her phone then moving and walking down the hall again "sorry…" Juliet said after Danni walked away.

After school that day, When Juliet and Drake got home there dad was on the phone with some he brought up a lot but they have not seen since they were 2 or 3.

"yes Dani" I understand " do not worry about a thing… we will pick you up at the airport tomorrow morning…ok tell Chris I said hi ok bye!" then he hung up the phone

"umm who was that?" Drake asked dad "oh it was Danielle "wait.. your cousin Danielle?" Juliet asked "yep she is coming tomorrow with Chris" ( ok so Danielle is a clone of Danny but he does not tell his kids that, DUH! And Chris is Dani's son he is 8 and he has ghost powers too and he knows about them because of his mom, they also do not live in Amity Park but in LA so they are coming to visit.) "cool!" Juliet said with excitement,


End file.
